The Curious Case of the Succubus in the Daytime
by wheeloffire
Summary: A very light, very short story. The author owns nothing.


**THE CURIOUS CASE OF THE SUCCUBUS IN THE DAYTIME**

The first time Bo Dennis glimpsed Lauren Lewis, she was crouched down re-tying a bootlace, so when a small gaggle of people swept by she registered very little detail. What she did register was a flash of blond hair and an ear and part of the blonde's upper back clad in a green top. Something inside Bo's chest seemed to stop for a few seconds. When she remembered to breathe again, that something started up again but differently. Instinctively, she knew at once it would most likely stay that way. (Much, much later into the future, Bo would say that even though she hadn't even seen her face, this was the moment she knew she would love that blonde, and only her, for the rest of her life.)

She rose urgently to her feet and hurried towards the group. To her dismay, the entire group entered a room and the door was closed before she got within ten feet of them.

Bo had a lot to do that day. She was in that building to interview a witness for a case she was investigating, and then follow up whatever leads he gave her. The matter was time sensitive. She wouldn't be able to justify loitering outside that room for an indefinite time waiting to catch sight of the blonde.

But how could she leave without even having seen her face to identify her again? Bo took up station behind a pillar and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. How would she explain this to Kenzi? Her partner was at that moment working through an undifferentiated mass of computer files, trying to make sense of them in the little time they had. Neither partner had ever let the other down before. It was a point of pride for them both.

Bo sucked on her lower lip in an agony of indecision. Finally she called Kenzi and explained the situation. There was an incredulous silence.

Then, "So you're telling me that you are going to drop the ball right now just to wait to see what some stranger looks like. A stranger who has no known relevance to any aspect of your life? This is what you're telling me."

"I _know_ it sounds nuts, Kenzi! That's why I'm calling. I know it's not a rational justification. I just … I have to do this, Kenz. I just have to. And I'm not dropping the ball. I fully intend to interview our witness. Just not right _now_. Please Kenz! Help me. Buy us some time."

A silence disrupted only by the tapping of a keyboard ensued. Finally, Kenzi's voice came back. "OK, it's going to take a hell of a lot of fast talking but I think I see a way to do it. But I can't be certain. We may lose our cred with the client. We may even lose the case. "

"I _need_ to do this, Kenzi. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

A frustrated breath sounded over the phone. "All right, all right, fine! Jeez! Do what you have to do, but you better tell me all about it in _detail_ when you get back."

Bo almost cried with relief. "Thanks, Kenz, thank you so much. I'll be in touch again as soon as I have anything to report."

The call over, Bo resumed watching the door from behind the pillar, while pretending to be absorbed in reading something on her phone.

An hour or so later, the door re-opened and people started emerging. Bo shuffled forward, head still down, phone still in hand, heart thumping. No blonde in a green top. She waited. No one else came out. The door stayed open.

Finally she could stand it no longer. She walked tentatively up to the door and peered in. The blonde in the green top was alone, packing up a briefcase, half-turned away. Bo's breathing was shallow and fast with anticipation. The little she could see was so far very very good. Circumspectly she withdrew a little so she was just outside the door and listened hard. When at last footsteps tapped her way, she waited until they were almost at the door and then deliberately walked into the room.

She came at once face to face with the blonde and they almost collided. The blonde gave a small exclamation of surprise and stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry!" Bo said, not sorry at all. "I'm Bo Dennis, plainclothes security. I thought I heard someone in here and was just taking a look."

"Sorry," the blonde said reflexively at the same time and then fell silent until Bo finished speaking. Then she smiled. A really, really nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr Lauren Lewis. I was the lecturer in here today. It took a while for me pack up after everyone left, but I'm leaving right now. "

"Oh, there's no rush, honestly. I just check as a matter of routine because sometimes there are vandals, that's all, but obviously that's not a concern here. Ah … just so I can say I did the check, would you mind very much just letting me see your driver's licence or anything that states your employment position?"

Lauren blinked. She could swear that the security officer had actually batted her eyelashes. Her train of thought derailed by trying to decide if she had actually seen this, she stood there dumbstruck for a moment.

"Dr Lewis?"

The prompt jarred Lauren awake.

"Sorry, of course, here." She handed over a textbook with her photo on the back and then took out her wallet, fishing out her driver's licence.

Bo memorized the title of the textbook, briefly admired the photo and then handed the book back, taking the licence. She memorized the address and date of birth and then gave that back too.

"Thank you, Dr Lewis." She smiled as winningly as she knew how. "I wish everyone were as pleasant and gracious as you. I'm sorry to have delayed you."

"It's no trouble," Lauren murmured automatically. She wasn't mistaken surely. She was being flirted with. By a complete stranger. An utterly gorgeous stranger, she belatedly realized. How does the adult version of a high school nerd respond to one of the cool kids without looking stupid or desperate?

"I was just going to find some coffee, nothing pressing. I … umm … don't know the neighbourhood. Can you recommend any place nearby?"

Bo's smile was huge. "I was just about to go myself. Come with me and I'll show you."

Lauren could hardly believe that Bo had taken up her up on that weak-ass opening.

Bo could hardly believe that Lauren had given her an opening to capitalize on.

And so it began.

...

Bo coughed politely. Lauren swiveled round from her computer and smiled up at her a little absentmindedly.

"Ah… Lauren? Do you have to time to talk about something? It's important."

Lauren stared at Bo fondly. In the five months since they had met Bo had opened up her world to include an entirely new and fascinating, if occasionally terrifying, society of beings which she would previously have thought supernatural. At first this had been in complete confidence. After a few weeks, seeing Lauren's persistent captivation with the fae, Bo had said timidly that the more time she spent with Lauren, the more likely it would be that the fae would know of the doctor. Rather than risk nasty reprisals, she had given the Lauren the choice: either Lauren's life stayed the same, which required that they stop seeing each other, or Lauren would have to be formally introduced to the fae in some way that would ensure that she remained safe.

Bo was a succubus and Lauren had seen and read and been told enough by then to know what Bo required to maintain good health and to heal from even quite serious injuries. Lauren knew good and well that she could not sustain Bo on her own and that Bo could not promise sexual fidelity whether she wished to or not. At that time, Lauren had never even considered the possibility that Bo might wish to. They were in what most would describe as an open relationship. They were fond of each other and enjoyed each other's company. So when Lauren made her decision, it was not because she expected any kind of committed longterm relationship with Bo. In fact, on the basis of everything she had learnt about succubi, she was surprised that Bo continued to seek her out at frequent, very frequent, intervals. No, she had made her decision because she liked and respected Bo tremendously and wanted, even after they stopped sleeping together, to continue as friends, and because she was so entranced by the fae. It didn't hurt that she also rather enjoyed the company of Bo's human business partner, Kenzi of the hyperactive mouth.

In the end, after the discussing the matter in depth with Bo and Kenzi, Lauren had opted to be introduced as a freelance medical researcher and practitioner who would treat any fae regardless of alignment and who could be called upon to help on investigations for any faction, if she were protected by all. With the record of her help with Bo and Kenzi's investigations to back this up, this proposal was accepted and Lauren had a new job. She reduced her human world work-hours to part-time and took to the new work with an enthusiasm, and a success, that seemed to meet with the approval of the fae in general.

Bo continued to surprise Lauren, not only by persisting in seeking her out, but by timorously and gently, but unmistakeably, courting her. The succubus brought flowers, little gifts, rang her constantly to chat, and seemed in general the epitome of a diligent, if inexperienced, suitor. She was very careful to ensure that there were occasions when she sought Lauren out that they did not have sex, so that Lauren might be convinced that whatever they shared was not purely utilitarian for Bo. Lauren was touched by this, growing ever fonder of the succubus with each passing day.

Now Lauren looked at the succubus, who was shuffling nervously at her door, looking hopeful and as if she were trying to be brave. Having been privy to previous hair-raising high jinks by Bo and Kenzi and the sometimes hilarious, sometimes unhappy, consequences thereof, Lauren felt a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Yes, come in. Is something wrong?"

"No …." Bo was aware that her shifty behavior couldn't be reassuring. "But could we talk in the living room? Or the bedroom? It's a personal thing. Something I want to ask you… " she trailed off uncertainly.

Lauren rose. "Sure," she said softly. Bo had given no indication until now that she might want to break things off between them. Lauren wasn't sure what to think so she settled on feeling neutral until Bo started talking.

Bo stretched out her hand and looked imploringly at Lauren. The doctor relaxed and allowed Bo to pull her past the living room to the bedroom. They perched cross-legged on the bed, facing each other, and Lauren folded her hands expectantly.

Bo gave her a hesitant smile, opened her mouth to speak and promptly blushed hard.

Lauren began to be more amused than worried but wanting to maintain her appearance of receptivity, refrained from allowing it to show.

"Whatever it is, it's OK, Bo," she encouraged. "We've talked about anything and everything before." She kept her gaze steady.

Bo said, "Well, I …" and stalled.

Lauren waited.

After an agonizing minute, Bo frantically reached for her, for comfort rather than sex. Lauren of course still had no idea what was making Bo so unhinged, so she concentrated on holding Bo tightly, this physical support a clear reinforcement of the emotional support she was preparing to offer.

"Lauren," Bo's voice eventually emerged from the vicinity of the doctor's shoulder, "you know that when I feed and heal it's always with strangers, right?"

Lauren's lips involuntarily tightened but at least Bo couldn't see that just now. Lauren made up for it by giving Bo a momentarily tighter squeeze as she made an affirmative noise.

"You remember what you read about succubi, that we always control our feeds to make sure we are safe and get chi? Do you really understand what that means?"

Lauren furrowed her brow. "I think I do."

"It means we always pulse our prey, partly to increase arousal and partly to make sure they don't harm us. We control the encounters."

Bo's head came up and she looked straight at Lauren. She was still pink.

"Okay…."

Bo continued to gaze at Lauren intently. "Always."

Without intending to, Lauren drew her breath in sharply. It was her turn to flush.

"So now you know how you are different for me."

Lauren nodded slowly and swallowed hard. She absolutely _knew_ that in a little while she would be crying.

They looked at each other solemnly.

Bo said, "I don't stay with any mark after I've fed or healed. I always leave immediately. Always."

Lauren felt the tears coming.

Bo went on gently. "That is also how you are different for me."

"Oh, Bo …"

Bo held her hands tightly. "It's a lot to ask, Lauren, I know. But d'you think this could be enough? For a commitment, I mean. If you were always to be different for me like this? I can't choose to feed and heal, but I can choose to come back to you every single night you let me."

…..

And this is how the succubus got her girl.

 _FIN_


End file.
